


I'm Just Your Problem

by orphan_account



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Multi, Switching, not really good with tags, upcoming smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drama between the lovable Prince Gumball and the carefree Marshall Lee sparks love and hate. But when they finally get togather what will become of them if someone steps into the picture?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Marshall's P.O.V  
As I was relaxing playing my bass all of a sudden Fionna, Cake, and Gumball came crashing in my place.  
"What the--" I hissed. Fionna stared at me. She gave me a cold sweat. "Marshy~! Come on you've got to get out more often instead being stucked up in this junk!" Fionna cheered. I rolled my eyes and looked at the snobby but cute(?) prince.   
"What?" Gumball snapped at me.  
"Glob! All I did was glanced at you. What I can't do that,Your Highness?" I sneered.

"Why you--!"

"What can take the truth? _Princy_ " As I said that I did a courtesy. Gumball hated it when I called him that nickname. But he hates me anyway. Fionna tried to calm us down and started to explain where we would be going to hang. "Okay. So today we're gonna go fight the giant headed troll. Then after we do that we're going to the Fire Kingdom. Then-" Fionna was cut off by Cake.   
"Oh~~. To the Fire Kingdom I see~~~" Cake teased.

"Shut up! Butt face..."  
There was an awkward silence for awhile. "Well let's just go already." I commented. Everyone nodded and started to walk out of my place.

~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gumball P.O.V  
We all walked out of Marshall's place. He was in front of me. All I saw was his gourgous hair,his tangtop that shows his abs,his ripped up jeans... He was just perfect. I wished he'd like me although I have a problem with my additude. HIM TOO! I just don't know why we can't just get along. He'd probably be disgusted with my feelings for him, so I'll just let it rest in my mind and bury it in my heart.  
We finally got to a troll that was sitting on it's butt eating dirt. His head was HUMONGOUS!   
"Well, well. Look what we got here guys, a troll ruining Aaa's grounds." Fionna lamely stated.

"LET'S GET HIM!!!!!" Cake scramed.  
Fionna charged on it's head but the troll twist his head back and forth to try and make Fionna get off. I planned that if I could use pieces of my hair I think that I could make the Troll stuck if he falls. I placed several bits of my hair on the dirt. As the troll went backwards by being tripped by Cake's long leg and fell on my bubblegum. Soon, Marshall got his bass axe out a sliced the troll's head right off. He picked up with a devilish smirk. "How you like me Gumball?" Marshall sneered with that smirk. Well, I like you a lot. I smiled and did a faint blush saying, "You did great!" I can see that he quickly turned around saying, "Tch! Whatever let's just go to the Fire Kingdom."


	2. Singing Contest

Marshall P.O.V  
We arrived at the boiling kingdom at have seals that were blue all around us. "Ready to go?" Fionna asked all of us. We all nodded and started to go down the volcano. Seriously, I don't know what Fionna has in this guy. As we got to the entrance Fionna knocked on the door. It opened and the hot headed mohawk prince came out-- shirtless. Fionna blushed crazy. It was really gross. Flame Prince introduced himself to me with a calm smile and wave. Then when he went to Gumball he did something different. "Hello pink one what is your name?" He asked  
"Gumball, Prince Gumball."

"Well then I'm Flame Prince it's nice to meet an attractive prince in the Land Of Aaa."  
Gumball blushed which gave me a twicth on my left eye.   
"Oh please. Heh I'm just a regular ol prince" Gumball said softly  
"Well if your regular then you're irregular in your amazing eyes." The flirty prince said as he kissed his hand. THAT DOES IT! I grabbed Gumball's other hand and swung him away from the FP.   
"Wha-?"  
Gumball was ib shock and so was I. I quickly let go of Gumball's hand. Gumball was blushing madly now. "O-okay. Let's just go to the castle already." Cake announced trying to break the silence. I just didn't know what was up and why I just snapped.

~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~   
Gumball's P.O.V  
I didn't know why Marshall did that but I didn't want to think about it. We were all playing stupid games like,"Truth or Dare","Put the tail on the donkey''etc. Fionna said that we were going to play one final game until we leave the Fire Kingdom. "Okay last game is~~~~A SINGING CONTEST!!!!" Cake exclaimed. FP started dorst he was just AWFUL. Pain to my ears. Cake went she was alright although she had a few horrified pitchs. Fionna went and she was good with that robotic voice of her's. Then it was my turn. I sung a simple lullaby I would sing to the sick candy people to make them go to sleep easier. They all said (expect for Marshall Lee he didn't say) that I had a good voice but I really didn't care. But then something triggered me why Marshall didn't say anything.  
"What did you think Marshall?" I asked  
"It was descent..." Marshall sneered.

"Exuse me?!"

"It wasn't all that great, so what's the problem?"

"YOU ARE! YOU'RE MY PROBLEM" I put my hands to my mouth. I didn't mean to say that.

"Okay then guess it's my turn."

"I'm like a thousand years old. Ladadada...I'm gonna bury you in the ground. Ladadada I'm gonna bury you in my sound I'm gonna...drink the red from your pretty pink face I'm gonna.."

As Marshall Lee was simging the first lyrics I got confused then he looked ate with a cold glare saying,"What you don't like that?" No I do like it.   
"Or do just not like _me_?" No I do like you! As Marshall Lee was singing all the memories flashed before my eyes.  
~~Flashback~~  
"What do you want?" I said disrespectfully  
"I just wanted to say hey." Marshall said nervously.

"Well you did now get away from my room"

"But I-"

"No! Get away I don't need DRACULA on me!!!"  
Marshall had a terrible expression in his eyes I tried to reach out for him but he was gone from a blink of an eye.  
~~~Another Flashback~~~~  
*Marshall's party*  
"Hey Gumball..." Marshall dragged. I nodded. He invited ne to his party. Me being stuck up at that time thinking that his prty was boogish, I left. But before I lefted,Marshall gave me a present. I opened it when I got home and it was a band T-shirt.  
~~~~Back to the Present~~~~  
As Marshall was still singing I had a sharp pain in my heart. A pain I never experienced before. The pain of being distance from the one you love. The pain knowing you're not loved back makes the worse ache that can never escape. **(A/N: Kinda Rhymed. Huh? Huh? No? Ok.)** All of a sudden my vision became blurry and tears dropped on my pants an began to overflowing. I quickly tried to cover my face but they came down anyway. As Marshall was drifting off his song he floated down,still with his eyes closed, as I thought his song ended he added an extra sentence.   
"Why can't you just love me?" He sung. That did it. I took off my shirt revealing another shirt. The band t-shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANY MUSIC THAT IS PRODUCED TO THIS STORY AND I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY.^^

Marshall's P.O.V

As I was done with my song I finally confessed my feelings to Gumball by a lyric. Which now I think is pretty pathetic. I opened my eyes when I was done with my song I opened my eyes...to see Gumball CRYING. Then I saw him with the T-shirt I gave him! I thought he threw it away or something; but had it all this time! I felt my heart drop the moment I saw Gumball. I floated down to Gumball in a rush.

"Hey...Princy...?" I said gently while I tried to reach my hand out for him

***SLAP***

Gumball slapped my face...HARD. He then shed more tears.

"Y-you...think I'm all like that huh? The only words you had to say..?" Gumball stuttered while trying to keep the tears in. I felt like a butt-face. When I tried to deny it Gumball cut me off saying,  
"At first I felt something for a long time but I guess I've lost them. Nothing matters anymore...just don't talk to me anymore..." He walked out of the fire place and left me strained with a painful heart. I messed up so bad that I don't know how much of a mess I did. I wanted to take those words back but I couldn't he was out of my reach.   
_Look what you did Marshall Lee~_  
My negative conscious was remarking now. _Fufufu. Wow you done it this time bud. 'I'm just your problem~'. HA! He even had feelings for you._  
"Stop..." I said aloud  
 _He LIKED you! I wonder what he saw in you? Was it your fangs? Your hair? Was it even your personality? I don't know but this is the stupidest thing you did YET!_  
"Stop." My anger grew stronger.  
 _So stupid. So worthless. No wonder Gumball didn't noticed your feelings. No wonder he slapped you. And no WONDER he stopped having feelings for you!!_  
"STOP!!!" I screamed as every one was in shock and looked at me.

"You okay?" Fionna asked. I did a slight nod and float to the exit.

"I think I'm going to leave for today..." I dragged. I turned my head and saw Cake shake her head slowly. It was the type of nod knowing you messed up royally and knew that you HAD to fix it. Although Cake is a little annoying, she would always make a good point. I exit from the palace and floated all the way to my place.   
~§~  
As I went to my place, I went straight to my room got my radio turning it to my favorite station and flicked the lights. "This is the Land of Aaa's Rock/Metal music station. We give you a new song called,'Can You Feel My Heart'. Sounds interesting."

As I was listening to the lyrics I was wondering who could feel my heart?  
  What's the point to reach out if he doesn't even know  I love him within my heart?

_The point is that if you do TRY to go out to him and you at least get out of your_ _pride and_ _APOLOGIZE maybe you can win back his heart._

This was my positive consciousness. That was true but at the same time I didn't think that I deserved him. I messed up so bad that I made him CRY. CRY! Seeing the tears from the person you love that YOU created is the worst guilt in the world. Although the song was great I had to let him know what I want and let him feel my feelings, to stop the silence, stop darkening my feelings and see him. Because I want this lovely boy back in my life. And to spoil him, cuddle with him, to smile with him, to kiss him; most of all to love him. I'm not gonna let it leave.   
~*~  
Gumball's P.O.V  
I dashed to my castle,closed my door, and let my room become pitch black. I was so heart broken that I thought everything about me was a joke. I cried in my room as my door was locked.

"Marshall...why do you always have to be shut a butt-face? All I did was fall in love and this is what I receive?" I sniffed the band shirt. It was Marshall's old band. I would remember that when I wanted to go by Marshall's place, I came in the wrong time. However, I saw Marshall wearing that same shirt every time he was practicing. That's why I always sniffed it but Lee's smell was already washed away anyway. I cried and cried. I didn't feel like there was anymore use to life. I just was...empty. I might being over-dramatic but it really hurt...no **STABBED** my feelings but I guess that's what I deserved anyway. It didn't matter what words came from my mouth. But Marshall did say he liked me so he'll probably listen to me. That made me have a faint blush.   
_What's wrong with you?_  
I began to wonder around my dark room. Usually makes me think. But it was not working today by Marshall he really crumpled my heart but I guess it was because of all the bad things I did or said to him. Serves me right. As I plopped back to my bed as I punch my pillow. Nothing was cheering me up. Everything that I thought matter didn't anymore. My mind is blank, my face feels cold and pale and I had dried up tears from before my cheeks. I had shed a few more candy tears until I hear a * _Tap*._ I didn't know where it was coming from. But it kept growing and growing until it was a huge annoyance. I quickly turned on the light and searched to see where that noise was coming from. Under the bed? _No._ At the desk? _No._ Under the rug? _No._ My last stop was the window. I pulled the curtains to find myself at a surprise. Roses, well dressed clothing, and a crooked smile with fangs.   
"Hey Princy. Would you come with me?"


End file.
